


couldn't find a better man

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: He’s ready. Robert’s ready. They’re both ready to start their new lives together, to have permanent residence in each other’s hearts forever.(Set directly after Aaron tells Robert that he’s “not nervous, not for one second” - missing scene 20th February 2017)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well how about that, eh? Our boys, our Robron, MARRIED. HUSBANDS. After watching Part 1 of the wedding on Monday, I just had this need for Robert to vocalise the heart-eyes he was giving Aaron in the hallway, seeing him in his suit, even before Liv had left the room! So this is that scene, basically.
> 
> Title from Lucie Silvas' _Last Man Standing_ , which you should listen to if you want to be (happy) SAD about how much of a difference those boys have made to each other's lives.
> 
> ANYWAY. Hope you enjoy x

Alone in the pub's tiny little hallway, Robert smiles at Aaron crookedly. “And you say you're not soft.”

“I meant it, I'm not nervous 'cause I know what I want.” he says, still in that quiet almost-whisper, but somehow sounding as if he's shouting it from the rooftops. His inner strength and conviction has always left Robert in awe. He snorts ungainly, “Just took you a lot longer to admit the same.”

Robert takes a step closer, keeping his hands in his empty pockets and trying for casual when it's the last emotion he feels with his heart thumping excitedly, nervously in his chest. “I'm gonna admit it now. In front of all your lot, God help me,”

“Don't ya mean _our_ lot? They'll be your family too, remember?”

He has a brief thought to a darkened Woolpack and an aching that Aaron went to court by himself. He hopes that never happens again. Face to face with his fiance, he brushes his hand over Aaron's shoulder. “Maybe so, Mr Sugden, but not in name,”

Aaron blinks, eyes widening at the joking sleight against the name he's wished was legally his for years, “We'll see about that...Mr Dingle.” Despite his best efforts, his maroon coloured tie still seems a touch wonky to Robert's eyes so he reaches to fix the knot, able to feel the warmth of Aaron's throat across his knuckles and his eyes trained on his face as he works. Robert smooths the material against his chest when he's finished and Aaron moves his arms slightly away from his sides in a sort of shrug. “So? Do I pass your inspection?”

Robert chuckles, pretending to leer. “Oh, always.” He indulges himself then and really looks at the man he loves more than anyone or anything in the whole damn universe. His hair is perfect, his beard is perfect and now his suit is perfect. Never mind that Robert thinks he's perfect when he's scoffing toast in their bed on a Sunday, no doubt getting crumbs everywhere, and dressed only in his comfiest boxers like a right scruff. They're ugly and grey and too loose, but he still fancies him to the depths of temptation and back. Aaron's eyes skittering away from their prolonged, loving eye contact kicks him back into gear and Robert grabs him around the nape of his neck. “You're beautiful.” he breathes sincerely.

“Rob, shut up,” he grimaces.

“Aaron,” he mimics, feeling warm all over at Aaron intimately using his name like that even when he's telling him off. “It's our wedding day. If I can't tell ya you look beautiful then when can I?”

“How about never?”

He knows it's just banter right now, but he really does wish that Aaron wasn't so hard on himself in general all the time. He squeezes at his neck. “Y'know that's gonna make me want to say it more,”

The silent shrug he gets pleases him and he leans in, but Aaron presses a hand to his chest like a hundred times before, keeping him at bay.

“Er, what d'ya think you're doing?”

“Giving you a kiss?”

“Don't ya think we should save that for out there?” He gestures with a flick of his head to mean the pub decked out in its eclectic finery.

“You, Aaron Dingle, want to kiss me in front of all your mental family?”

Robert grins as Aaron smacks him lightly in the stomach. He looks reluctant to say something else but Robert stares at him until he cracks with roll of his eyes. “We're getting married. Kissing the groom _after_ the ceremony, it's, er – tradition, innit?”

Robert loves him something fierce. “Tradition?” he snorts. “ We're the furthest thing from traditional! But,” he adds, mischief lurking, “have it your way... _husband_ ,” He makes sure to run his hand down Aaron's neck, shoulder and arm, delighting in the way the intensity grows in his blue eyes and his mouth slackens. Maybe it is a good idea not to kiss again until they've sealed the deal. Romantic...almost. Robert hears the faint sounds of who he thinks is Paddy and Chas on the other side of the door and realises that their guests are probably beginning to get impatient. He takes half a step backwards, to touch Aaron again or not to touch lingering in the air between them. “So, should we actually get married then? Last chance to do a _Runaway Bride_...”

Aaron frowns at him and he's not too sure if it's confusion because he doesn't get the reference or if he _does_ and he's questioning Robert's taste once more, but it doesn't really matter.. He turns towards the door, but Aaron grips the lapel of his blue suit jacket. “Wait. Robert, you don't look - ” he bites his lip in the pause and looks at Robert through his dark eyelashes, full of hunger and deep, all-consuming love. “You don't look too bad yourself y'know.”

“I tried my best.” he says, preening under the attention and knowing that soppy compliments in an environment that isn't beneath the sheets in their bed don't come easy to him at all. He pulls Aaron's hand from his jacket and squeezes his fingers, ring finger bare but not for much longer. “Let's get you hitched, eh?”

The smile that crinkles Aaron's eyes is like sunshine, so much adoration there. “Lead the way.”

He's ready. Robert's ready. They're both ready to start their new lives together, to have permanent residence in each other's hearts forever.

They can face anything.

They're a Sugden.

They're a Dingle.

Somehow, after everything, they are meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
